


wanna leave my own life behind

by lethargicProfessor



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 17:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13574991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lethargicProfessor/pseuds/lethargicProfessor
Summary: He feels the thunder.





	wanna leave my own life behind

He feels the thunder. 

The lightning flashes across his window, throwing light across his walls, shadows stretching long fingers to his bed, blinding him momentarily. 

But the thunder. Timothy feels the thunder.

It rattles his bones, even as he screws his eyes shut, feels it reverberating through the frame of his bed, past the blankets drawn over his head. 

He’s not afraid– there are other, scarier things to be afraid of in this world, he knows, he’s seen it – but the thunder still makes his heart skip a beat.

Timothy’s halfway down the hall before he realizes it, blanket drawn tight over his shoulders, and not even the cold tiles under his feet dissuade him. He stumbles through the Order in a half-dazed state, pressing his forehead against a closed door before turning the knob.

Link stirs, ready to react in case of trouble, but Timothy ignores him, stepping around the cot to Allen’s bed.

Allen’s still sound asleep, a line of drool glinting in the lightning, Timcanpy tucked carefully against his neck. 

Timothy holds his breath against the oncoming rumble, and climbs into Allen’s bed once it subsides.

“Wh’s goin’ on?” Allen mumbles, groaning softly when Timothy prods his side. “Tim?”

“You should return to your bed,” Link says in a whisper from the ground, but he always says the same thing, and Timothy can’t be bothered.

He burrows under the covers, and Allen obliges him, lifting his arm to let Timothy curl up next to him. His hand is warm when it comes down on his back, rubbing it absentmindedly. “Nightmares?”

“No,” Tim croaks, tensing when another crash of thunder rumbles through the Order. 

Allen makes a sound, still half asleep, and tucks the blankets around Timothy’s shoulders. “It’s just noise, Tim….can’t hurt you.” 

Still, he allows Timothy to settle on his bed, his breathing slowing once again as sleep overtakes him. Timothy listens to the sounds in the room, of Link’s soft whistling snores and Allen’s breathing, and Timcanpy’s soft whirs as whatever magic keeps him alive thrums within.

He lets the sounds of comfort ease the strain in his shoulders, and finds himself falling asleep despite the lightning and the thunder.


End file.
